


Can't resist my feeling no more.

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape, Rope Bondage, Suicide, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Alrighty than... Keep in mind this is a one shot, so don't expect anymore chapters in this story. So anyways I thought of something considering in the past if you wanted to have a mindslave, you could only kidnap Saki. With that said, I made something that wouldn't involve torture, but involve a love like relationship between the two ladies. Anyways, enjoy and I will be doing another one shot later today.





	Can't resist my feeling no more.

**Author's Note:**

> So let's further explain this. We all know Ayano has a deep crush on Taro Yamada who she refers to as "Senpai." And I decided that Ayano should have more than one crush as one of her crushes should also be the opposite sex of her senpai. Which in this case is Saki. But I also want to send a comforting message which seems weird considering I'm adding rape into this. I'll explain what I'm trying to say in the end.

Ayano was doing her normal daily routine of stalking Taro. She would stalk him to his class, lunch, and his home. She knew who she wanted because this particular boy made her feel things she never felt growing up as a child. She felt... Happy. However she bumped into a female student on the sidewalk one day on the way to school. This girl was none other than Saki Miyu. Saki noticed who she bumped into and offered her hand to help the girl up.

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry." Saki appoligized still holding her hand out.

Ayano was about to forgive her and take her hand until she started to feel things for this girl. Very perverted things. She felt as her tits were getting huger at the sight of this very attractive and thick female. Ayano eventually shook herself out of her thoughts as she took Saki's hand.

"No... I should've been paying attention." Ayano answered as she grabbed her hand. Saki's hand was soft and warm to the touch, Ayano blushed at this noticing that she was gonna be late and had dirty thoughts about this girl.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked.

"Oh, I'm totally fine." Ayano answered trying to keep it cool and flirt with this girl.

Saki giggled a bit and headed for school.

Ayano did the same until noticing the thought of doing dirty things with Saki made her wet.

"Damn..." Ayano thought as she rushed back to her house to change her panties, and ran back to school.

Although a few hours later Ayano arrived at school just in time before the bell, she could just hang out for a while. She saw both of her crushes near the water fountain. She had to choose who to stalk. Senpai was talking with Osana. They were both talking about a night out tonight, today was Thursday. Saki was talking to her best friend Kokona. Ayano decided that Osana could have Taro and decided to stalk a new lover in Saki.

Ayano went to the nearest tree to look at the rainbow girls. Mainly at Saki. For some odd reason, Ayano found her eyes trailing down and up Saki's body. And couldn't help but look at her butt and blush.

Saki spoke to Kokona in the sounding of trying to comfort her.

"Nobody knows you the way I know you." Saki said to Kokona.

"I can't go on with this anymore..." Kokona ran away crying as Saki tried to stop her. Ayano even though she was supposed to be emotionless, felt pity for this purple haired chick.

Then she heard Osana say something about Kokona.

"What a slut..." Osana snarked at the crying Kokona.

This made Saki a bit sad. Ayano desperately wanted to go up to Saki and comfort her, but she didn't want to seem like a creep.

The bell rang and students started to head to class.

Saki was in the same class with Ayano. Ayano just absolutely loved how Saki was so smart. Saki got every single question the teacher asked right. Ayano decided she had to act upon this girl today.

"May I go to the ladies room for a second." Ayano asked the teacher. The teacher relieved her.

Ayano instead of going to the ladies room, went all around the school. She didn't want to hurt Saki, she just wanted to put her to sleep. There was two things she could use, chloriform or a syringe. Ayano yet again didn't want to hurt Saki, so she picked chloriform. She grabbed the bottle of chloriform and went to the ladies room. Someone left a rag in there. It was dirty, but it had to do. It wasn't too dirty, just a bloodstain. Nosebleeds she guessed. It wasn't dry, so she could just run water over it. She dryed the rag off after she was done. She headed back to class where her beloved Saki still sat in her chair trying to text someone from the looks of things. Still no reply. The bell finally rang for lunch and Saki left the class first, Ayano followed behind.

It was nobody but them now in the hallway. A loud bang went off. So a chair must've been knocked down or something. Saki slowly opened the door to something scary.

Kokona hung herself and Saki tried to silence her screams with her hands. She eventually removed her hands giving Ayano the perfect time to strike. Ayano put the chloriform on the rag and put the rag over Saki's nose and mouth. Saki had slowly passed out to the chloriform. Ayano then picked her up and took her to the room where there was an instrument case.

Ayano was getting ready to put Saki in the case, but she found herself nearly placing her hand inside Saki's skirt to play with her panties a bit. She decided to lift her skirt to find something amazing waiting for her later tonight. 

Black panties... Such a delicate sight.

Ayano lifted Saki's shirt to find she was also wearing a black bra. Ayano really wanted to have sex with her right now. But she had to wait til later though.

Ayano put her in the case.

Now she could relax knowing she was in for something special later tonight.

Ayano went through the rest of the day. Police was at the school earlier today to discover that Kokona had killed herself. And that Saki had went missing. Luckily Ayano rid of the evidence that lead to her. The cops couldn't make any arrests. So therefore the school let the kids go early and that gave Ayano enough time to prep everything up for tonight.

Ayano first went to Saki's house to get her clothes. She noticed that Saki had lingerie, this should definitely be fun. Then Ayano went back to her house to get set up. She went down to her basement and saw the chair. She also forgot she had a restraining bed. So she grabbed some ropes and chains. Now she just had to wait til the clock struck midnight.

It was now midnight, luckily Akedemi had a concert that night, so she could just walk in and do what she had to do, there was no security. She went to the room which contained the case that Saki was sleeping in. Ayano grabbed the case and walked out of school with it. 

Everyone believed her when she said she was at the concert and was carrying the instrument case back to her house. Everyone believed that she was in the concert and was done for the night. 

Ayano arrived at home with her new lover. She carried the case to the basement where she also had some of Saki's clothing there. She than stripped Saki nude only to put the lingerie on her. But before that, Ayano couldn't help but finger her, Saki could feel this even though she was asleep. Saki let out sexual moans as Ayano also started kissing her neck. After Saki squirted a bit, Ayano put the black bra and panties back on her, and put the lingerie on her as well. 

Ayano decided to chain Saki to the ceiling first. As much as she wanted to fuck her now that she was in chains, she needed to return the case back where it was. In a short span of time, Ayano had done this and could now get pleasure from her new lover.

Saki woke up to find herself in chains, it took her a while to process it, but she figured something out. She was kiddnapped.

"Why?" Saki asked herself, she than noticed she was in her lingerie. The same lingerie that her ex bought for that one time they did have sex.

"Is he the one doing this?" She than asked herself again. She than tried to undo the bondage until someone opened the door to the room she was held captive in. She was surprised to see who was in front of her, smiling and blushing.

"Ayano?" Saki asked.

"Hi there my beautiful Saki-chan." Ayano answered back giggling a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Saki questioned more trying to undo her bondage more.

"Oh... Sorry about the bondage, but I couldn't garuntee that you would just stay." Ayano comforted her. "But I love you as more than just a friend, and this was the only way I could ensure you stayed put."

Saki was even more freaked out and tried to undo her bondage again. Ayano than put a gag around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Ayano now grabbed Saki by her waist. She got in behind Saki and let her crotch go up to her ass. Saki couldn't help but notice that this felt... Good. She wasn't considering becoming a lesbian, but this is what did her in. And the bondage was also pleasurable in an awkward way. Ayano was done with her rear and moved in front of her. She than moved closer to her and put her arms around Saki, she undid the top of the lingerie and than the bra. Saki stood still letting her face highlight her embarrassment.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about baby." Ayano reassured Saki.

Saki yet again stood still. Ayano moved her lips to Saki's large breasts and started to suck on them a bit. This really felt good to Saki. Whoever this girl was knew exactly what she was doing. She only just today bumped into her on the sidewalk, and Kokona killed herself, only for this girl to come into her life and kidnap her, she felt a whole lot more better now. She let out moans linking herself to get a bit horny. She than tried to speak to the girls but was gagged. Ayano noticed her lover trying to communicate with her.

"What is it baby?" Ayano removed the gag from Saki's mouth.

Saki took a look around to discover the chair.

"Tie me up to the chair please." Saki begged her to do.

Ayano was than blushing, she undid the chains that restrained Saki to stay put in the same spot to lift her up and sit her down on the chair. She than grabbed her wrist to put it on the arm of the chair. She grabbed the rope, put it around Saki's wrist, tied the wrist to the arm of the chair, and did the same to the other wrist and her ankles. She than grabbed a larger piece of rope and tied that right around the stomach to ensure she stayed still. After tying her up she started to go down on a topless Saki Miyu. She undid her underwear only slightly enough to give her oral. As Ayano was moving her tongue around inside her vagina, Saki let out louder moans until she finally squirted fully. Ayano just swallowed what came out.

"Now it's your turn to get wet my love." Saki told Ayano as she pointed her head to the restraining bed.

Ayano undid her chair bondage and allowed Saki to get up and walk to her. Ayano laid on the bed as Saki put her top back on. Than she walked over to Ayano and started to tie her up to the bed. Ayano now restrained, Saki than stripped Ayano fully nude and sucked on the yandere's tits for a bit. As she was than fingering Ayano as well. Ayano let out very sexual moans as her kohai was actually having sex with her, at first it was rape, but she actually turned lesbian for her. Than Saki went down further to place her mouth on Ayano's vagina and slip her tongue inside. I took some time, but Ayano squirted a bit. Saki than swallowed some of it and than moved up to meet her new lover face to face, than she placed her crotch on Ayano's and started humping... Slowly. Ayano and Saki both let out moans of pleasure until both squirted on each other's vaginas. Both of them now was letting out pants of exhaustment and than started to dress themselves.

"You were..." Ayano started.

"Amazing?" Saki finished for her as they both smiled at one another. 

Saki grabbed her clothes and headed out the door.

"See you this weekend?" Ayano asked.

"Definitely!" Saki answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like both of them had a good time. Anyways, the message here is that it may seem wrong to be gay or a lesbian. But the truth is there is nothing wrong with it.
> 
> Please take my words seriously as I tell you this. 
> 
> If you love someone, no matter whether it be the same sex as you or a different gender. Do not hold back your feelings, because you could be surprised. Tell your crush how you feel about them and hope they feel the same way about you.
> 
> This is only one of two one shots that i plan on doing. So please stay tuned to.


End file.
